dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:One Manga to close down
Here's the message: "There is an end to everything, to good things as well." It pains me to announce that this is the last week of manga reading on One Manga (!!). Manga publishers have recently changed their stance on manga scanlations and made it clear that they no longer approve of it. We have decided to abide by their wishes, and remove all manga content (regardless of licensing status) from the site. The removal of content will happen gradually (so you can at least finish some of the outstanding reading you have), but we expect all content to be gone by early next week (RIP OM July 2010). So what next? We're not really sure at this point, but we have some ideas we would like to try out. Until then, the One Manga forums will remain active and we encourage all of you to continue using them. OMF has developed into a great community and it would be a shame to see that disappear. You can also show us some love in this moment of sadness by 'liking' our brand new Facebook page. It would be nice to see just how many of you came to enjoy our 'better than peanut butter and jelly' invention. Regardless of whether you stay with us or not, on behalf of the One Manga team, I would like to thank you all for your unwavering support over the years. Through the ups and downs you have stuck with us, and that is what kept us going. As a certain Porky was fond of saying... That's all folks! Time for me to go lay down and let this all sink in. - Zabi What this means for the Wiki Well I for one use the onemanga scans for all referencing and chapter summaries. this will be a huge blow to all the excellent work that has been done recently to the articles. I use Mangastream for the new releases but they don't archive their older history so again for historical references we will be in trouble. if anyone else has a site they use which contains the entire collection please make note of the site here so we can continue to update the articles. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) http://read.mangashare.com/D.Gray-man (A fine site that seems to use the same scanned chapters that MangaStream/OneManga/MangaFoxwhen they used to have D.Gray-Man does.) http://www.mangareader.net/210/dgray-man.html (Seems to have all of the chapters, though I don't know where they get the scans from.) http://www.mangarun.com/d.gray-man (More of an 'if your desperate' kind of thing, as the chapters and/or pages are stocked differently than the format most online manga sites use.) http://www.thespectrum.net/manga_scans/?preview=manga_D-Gray-Man (Another good site; just click the 'Begin Reading' button directly to the left of the picture of Lenalee they haven't changed the picture.) These are the only online manga sites I have found so far that have not removed D.Gray-Man due to licensing issues... If I find more, I will update. 08:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I found those two sites: http://www.cloudmanga.com/D.Gray-Man/ http://www.mangareader.net/210/dgray-man.html respectfully yours -- 09:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC)